Année surprise
by periculum
Summary: Une nouvelle année à Poudlard des années après la mort de Voldemort et la disparition de Harry Potter. Dispariton? Alors pourquoi sa fille entre à Poudlard? Et comment se fait il qu'elle soit à Serpentard? 1er chap : prologue
1. Chapter 1

1

**Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais ce projet en tête mais je n'ai pas écrit encore la suite comme je n'étais pas sûre qu'il vous plairait. Donc j'espère que ce thème vous intéressera. C'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter alors soyez indulgent.**

Voilà une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

Le professeur Hermione Weasley, directrice de Poudlard depuis le décès de McGonagall, regardait les « petits nouveaux ». Ils étaient réunis devant les tables et admiraient le choixpeau magique posé sur un tabouret devant les tables des professeurs. C'était enfin l'année tant attendue : Miss Carla Weasley, fille d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley, allait faire son entrée dans la célèbre école de magie. Alors qu'Hermione se promettait d'agir sans aucune distinction envers sa fille, le choixpeau finit La chanson et l'adjointe s'approcha des élèves avec une liste à la main. Mme Bovary, professeur de métamorphose, lut à haute voix le premier nom de la liste:

« Arguet, Michel! »

Un jeune garçon s'approcha en tremblant du tabouret, s'assit dessus rapidement et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« POUFSOUFFLE! »

Et ainsi continua la répartition des élèves quand Mme Bovary, surprise, s'arrêta net. Elle lisait et relisait un nom dans sa tête en se demandant si elle voyait bien. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Il avait disparu bien des années auparavant et voilà qu'elle voyait ce nom célèbre connut de tous.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, les professeurs et élèves s'impatientaient, s'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait provoquer le trouble du professeur.

Incertaine, pensant à une plaisanterie, elle prononça le nom :

« Potter, Ezelma! »

Au nom de Potter un murmure parcourut la salle. Des élèves se levèrent pour voir s'il y avait bien l'enfant du célèbre Harry Potter : le survivant, l'Élu, celui qui avait tué vous-savez-qui. Les plus âgés n'y croyaient pas : il était mort! La surprise gagna l'ensemble des professeurs. Rubeus Hagrid prit d'une joie immense parcoura d'un regard les futurs élèves de première année cherchant l'enfant de son ancien ami, sans penser à quel point cette possibilité était invraisemblable. La directrice de l'école, sous le choque, regarda une élève relever la tête qu'elle avait tenu baissée toute la soirée. Tous les professeurs purent voir ses yeux verts, son regard déterminé, sa longue chevelure noire et sa démarche certaine quand elle s'approcha du choixpeau. Celui-ci mit du temps avant d'enfin crier la maison de l'élève sous le regard consterné de l'auditoire :

« SERPENTARD! »

La surprise fut générale. Les serpentards en oublièrent d'applaudir le nouvel arrivant.

Ezelma s'assit à la table des serpentards sans aucune gêne et se tourna du côté des professeurs pour voir la suite de la répartition des élèves qui continua tout de suite après, bien que les pensées étaient tournées ailleurs. La fille d'Harry Potter! A Serpentard! La fille d'Harry Potter?

Miss Carla fut envoyée à Gryffondor à la grande joie de sa mère qui pourtant réfléchissait à autre chose. Ainsi Harry aurait eu un enfant alors que personne n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui depuis son ultime combat contre Voldemort auquel celui-ci avait succombé. Certain le croyait mort. Elle avait fini par le croire aussi. Sinon pourquoi ne pas prévenir ses amis? Mais s'il était en vie pourquoi disparaître? Et puis après tout était-il vraiment en vie? C'était sa fille mais rien ne prouvait qu'il l'ait élevée. Elle regarda Ezelma rire avec les serpentards. Elle seule avait la réponse…

**Est-ce que vous voulez la suite?**


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Merci à mes 7 reviewers sans lesquels je pense que je n'aurai pas continué : vénice, Suzanne, Rebecca-Black, nesty, etrange, Aulandra17, Blueyeshot3. J'espère que la suite vous plaira...**

Ezelma regarda son emploi du temps tout en buvant son verre de jus d'orange. Première heure : Botanique avec les Gryffondors. Elle sourit à cette perspective. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient réputés pour se détester cordialement et pourtant ils passaient la majorité des cours ensemble. Elle regarda en direction de leur table. Ils ne semblaient pas différents des autres. Puis en repensant à l'attitude de la plupart des Serpentards elle se dit qu'il y avait effectivement une différence. Ceux-ci étaient toujours arrogants, fiers, et se sentaient au-dessus des autres. Elle sourit encore. Elle avait bien sa place chez les Serpentards. Mais elle, elle ne passait pas son temps à rabaisser les autres et c'est ça qui faisait contraste entre elle et les Serpentards.

« Ezelma Potter ? demanda une fille blonde assise à côté.

Les discussions cessèrent tout à coup et les regards se dirigèrent sur elle. Elle n'y fit pas attention et se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

-Je m'appelle Aurielle Malefoy. Mon père a connu le tien à Poudlard.

Elle l'avait dit comme si tous les deux avaient été de très bons amis. Elle sourit intérieurement. Tout ça pour avoir des informations sur son père. Elle s'y attendait et pouvait voir la curiosité de ses voisins de table. Elle regarda dans les yeux bleus d'Aurielle. Elle cherchait des informations ou peut-être était-elle simplement curieuse comme les autres... « Ne te fis à personne ! » La voix de sa mère résonna dans sa tête. Ne montrant aucune émotion, elle répondit :

-Vraiment! Je ne savais pas. »

Ses camarades, voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus reprirent leur conversation. Aurielle remuait son omelette tout en lançant des regards vers Ezelma. Elle se décida enfin à lui parler mais elle changea de sujet, parlant de son éducation, de ses hobbies... Ezelma commençait à l'apprécier quand elle vit qu'Aurielle ne parlait plus de son père. Elles arrêtèrent de discuter lorsque les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Elle regarda les volatiles. Aucun ne lui apportait du courrier. Elle mordit rageusement dans sa tartine. Elle avait hâte d'avoir enfin les instructions. A côté d'elle, Aurielle était aux anges grâce à un paquet de friandises envoyé par ses parents.

Elle partit enfin pour son cours de botanique avec Aurielle qui ne la quittait plus, essayant de lui faire goûter des bonbons d'une couleur douteuse. Elles entrèrent dans la serre où quelques élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Une fille rousse au regard souriant les salua. Aurielle prit un air dégoûté et alla s'asseoir plus loin. Mais Ezelma regarda Carla. Elle lui sembla plus sympathique et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu es la fille de la directrice ? lui demanda t-elle pour commencer la conversation.

Carla rougit puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ezelma s'attendait à la question retour : « _Et toi tu es la fille d'Harry Potter ?_ » mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Voyant qu'Ezelma ne bougeait pas elle l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ezelma accepta avec plaisir au grand détriment d'Aurielle dont le visage vira au rouge. Après une banale discussion comme : « C'est vraiment bien Poudlard » ou « J'espère que le professeur sera sympa », elles décidèrent de faire plus ample connaissance. Carla oublia sa timidité et lui raconta toute sa vie ! Elle avait grandi avec sa mère, directrice de Poudlard, son père, auror, ses grands parents et toute une ribambelle d'oncles et de cousins. Elle était vraiment contente de quitter sa famille pour faire ses études et commencer une vie indépendante. Sa philosophie : le monde était rempli d'imbéciles! Aurielle qui les voyait autant bavarder les rejoignit pas très rassurée et pas très fière non plus. Elle lança un regard dédaigneux à Carla et s'assit près d'Ezelma. Le professeur de botanique arriva enfin et commença l'appel. Il regarda chaque élève pour ne pas oublier leur visage et ne fixa pas Ezelma plus longtemps que les autres ce qui la ravit et, du fait, elle l'apprécia tout de suite, bien que la botanique ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Le professeur Londubat commença alors son cours.

Il y eut ensuite le cours de potion où elle se débrouilla sans aucune peine. Sa mère l'avait parfaitement initiée. Elle avait hâte d'avoir des cours de fabrication de poison. C'était là qu'elle était la meilleure.

Après elle étudia l'histoire de la magie ce qui l'ennuya profondément. Le professeur, un fantôme semblait-il, récitait son cours lentement, d'un ton morne exaspérant et semblant réciter le même depuis quelques siècles.

Elle put faire une pause à midi et se désola d'être éloignée de Carla qui avait rejoint les Gryffondors.

L'après-midi ne fut pas plus intéressant entre un cours de théorie sur les sorts et de théorie sur la métamorphose.

Après que tous les cours furent terminés, elle marcha dans le couloir en direction du parc tout en regardant l'emploi du temps du lendemain. Elle avait hâte de commencer le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Enfin de l'action !

« Ezelma ! Ezelma ! cria Carla en courant vers elle. »

Carla avait pourtant des amies à Gryffondor mais elle voulait finir la journée en sa compagnie. Ezelma fronça les sourcils. Elle ne devait faire confiance à personne. Et Carla voulait passer du temps avec elle. Elle qui était à Serpentard. Elle eut immédiatement des doutes sur la jeune fille, sans doute envoyée par sa mère à la recherche d'informations. Mais Carla parla des cours, des autres élèves, des professeurs… Elle semblait totalement désintéressée en ce qui concernait son père ce qui la rassura et elle fit aussi part de ses impressions pour cette première journée.

Le soir elle ouvrit sa valise et sortit un calepin rempli de lettres vierges. Elle en commença une. Chaque soir elle devait envoyer son rapport. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas encore de devoirs!

Dès qu'elle eu fini elle monta à la volière et attrapa le premier oiseau qu'elle vit. Avant de redescendre elle chercha par terre puis trouvant enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, elle ramassa une sourie prise dans son sort jeté la vieille. Elle était encore en vie. Tant mieux. Elle la mit dans sa poche, renouvela le sort et retourna dans la maison des Serpentards. En faisant en sorte que personne ne voyait rien elle ouvrit sa valise, jeta la sourie dedans puis, dit en fourchelangue :

« _Voilà pour toi mon petit Nagini._ »


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Je mériterai de me faire lapider à cause de ce monstrueux retard. J'espère que la rentrée vous a empecher de vous en rendre compte. Si c'est le cas mes plus sincères excuses et pitiééééééé : je tiens à la vie et quand je disais mériterai non seulement j'employai le conditionnel mais en plus je n'insinuai pas que vous deviez le faire. Bon j'arrête de vous gonflez vous devez être presser de lire la suite mais je vais encore vous faire patienter. Et oui je dois remercier mes admirables reviewers, merci infiniment! à : Gaby, Blueyechot3, Etrange, Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampyr, Rebecca-Black, Drarry78, Fire Slythérin. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir. Enfin à part pour ceux qui écrivent des fics. Je pense vous envoyez la suite plus rapidement, au pire dans deux semaines.**

Ce matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, les Serpentards essayaient d'engager la conversation avec Ezelma. C'est à qui serait en premier le copain de la _fille d'Harry Potter_. Tout ça commençait à l'agacer. Elle avait reconnu des enfants d'ancien mangemorts qui seraient sans aucun doute ravis de retrouver son père et de lui faire payer leur emprisonnement à Azkaban ou la perte de confiance de la population magique à leur égard. Elle leur parla aimablement mais avec une certaine froideur qui décourageait ses camarades à lui parler.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire des amis, la prévint Aurielle.

-Ce n'est pas pour çà que je suis là ! répliqua Ezelma, tout d'un coup en colère et frustrée d'avoir échappé cette phrase. »

Elle se replongea dans son chocolat chaud. Aurielle avait été très surprise par la réponse de son amie. Qu'avait-elle voulu insinuer ? Lors de la traditionnelle entrée des hiboux pour la distribution du courrier, Ezelma regarda vers le plafond avec espoir mais il n'y avait encore rien pour elle.

« Tu attends une lettre de tes parents ? lui demanda Aurielle tout en ouvrant le colis de friandises et la lettre qui l'accompagnait. »

Ezelma sursauta à cette question. Elle observa sa soi-disant amie. C'était évidemment une question piège. Elle cherchait à savoir comme tous les autres. Elle aurait du se douter que les Malfoy étaient intéressés. Sa mère avait du se tromper quand elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre envers cette famille. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle lui en parlerait dans le rapport de ce soir et elle verrait bien. Elle regarda Aurielle et vit que celle-ci fronçait les sourcils pendant la lecture de sa lettre. Elle ne lui posa pas de questions. Elle n'était pas de nature curieuse. Lorsque la sonnerie pour le début des cours retentit, elle faillit partir en courant jusqu'à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle espérait que le professeur n'allait pas s'attarder sur la théorie. Remus Lupin était déjà dans la classe quand les élèves arrivèrent. Après avoir servi l'ordre du Phénix, il ne fut accueilli nulle part à cause de son _statut _de loup-garou. Il accepta alors de reprendre les cours à Poudlard sur la demande de la directrice. Il fit rapidement l'appel des élèves et lorsque ce fut le tour d'Ezelma la jeune fille vit son œil pétiller mais s'éteignit rapidement. Il commença en effet par de la théorie et leur demanda ensuite d'ouvrir leur livre. Il parla des différentes créatures sur lesquels ils travailleraient cette année et des sorts primordiaux que tout sorcier devrait connaître en cas de combats. Le cours finit sans que les élèves n'aient utilisé leur baguette.

« Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, leur affirma le professeur. »

Heureusement pour Ezelma le cours suivant, aussi en compagnie des Gryffondor, était Sorts. Le professeur Elvy Courtney, aussi directrice de la maison de Serpentard, avait toujours un visage sévère. Elle pensait que soit on avait du talent soit on en n'avait pas. C'est pourquoi elle leur demanda tout de suite d'effectuer des petits sorts. Elle leur demanda d'abord de déplacer un objet de quelques centimètres. La plupart réussirent du premier coup dont, bien sûr, Ezelma, Carla et Aurielle. Ensuite elle leur demanda d'allumer une bougie. Là aussi les trois amies réussirent tout de suite. Mais Aurielle n'arriva qu'après la troisième fois à faire léviter une plume d'à peine deux centimètres. Et ainsi continua une série de sorts de plus en plus difficiles. A la fin il ne restait plus que Carla et Ezelma. Le professeur se mit en face d'elles et sourit. Elle réfléchit un instant puis dit :

« Pour vous départager vous allez faire apparaître une fleur de vos baguettes. Répétez après moi et regardez bien les gestes. »

Après avoir bien répétez les mouvements toutes les deux dirent à l'unisson : « _Florum ! ». _De la baguette de Carla jaillit une marguerite jaune tandis qu'Ezelma fit apparaître un bouquet de bégonias. Mme Courtney, satisfaite, lança un « excellent! », suivi de : « 10 points pour Serpentard ! ». Ses camarades la félicitèrent puis huèrent les Gryffondors. Carla avait une mine dépitée. A la fin du cours les Serpentards étaient satisfaits, Carla était déçue et Mme Courtney avait une nouvelle chouchou. Ezelma partit avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle aimait être la meilleure. Elle en était si fière et si absorbé à y repenser qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte, lors du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, à quel point le professeur Rubeus Hagrid l'appréciait. Elle n'avait pas prêter attention aux innombrables sourires qu'il lui destinait ni des 5 points qu'elle avait gagné pour avoir donnée à manger à une licorne ce que, soit dit en passant, réussit à faire tous les élèves sans gagner de points.

Après le repas du midi, alors qu'Aurielle allait à la bibliothèque chercher des livres pour travailler son devoir de potions, Ezelma partit vers le parc faire un tour du lac. Elle aperçut Carla qui lançait rageusement des pierres dans l'eau. Elle se surprit à être inquiète pour elle. Ressentait-elle vraiment de l'amitié ? Une bouffée de joie l'envahit puis son visage s'assombrit brusquement. Quand tout serait finit elle ne la verrait plus. A quoi cela servait-il de s'attacher à quelqu'un si c'était pour rapidement le perdre ? Elle faillit faire demi-tour mais hésita. Jamais elle n'aurait autant douté avant. Elle se sentait obligé d'aller la voir. Elle décida d'y aller juste dans le but de la consoler. Elle s'approcha alors d'elle et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Carla ne la regarda pas et se baissa pour ramasser d'autres pierres. Elle les lança une à une, sans répondre à Ezelma qui attendit patiemment, la laissant se défouler. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Carla se retourna vers elle. Elle la regarda fixement puis dit:

« Ma mère était la meilleure de sa classe, peut-être bien de toute l'école. Je ne pense pas qu'elle me criera dessus parce que je ne suis que la deuxième mais j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas réalisé tous ses espoirs en ce qui me concerne. Peut-être qu'elle sera déçu et…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je comprends tes angoisses mais il ne faut vraiment pas t'en faire. Deuxième ce n'est pas la meilleure mais c'est excellent ! Et c'est tout ce que verra ta mère et ça lui suffira. Elle ne souhaite pas que tu battes tout le monde mais que tu réussisses. Et c'est sur ce point qu'elle sera fière et non sur ton classement dans la classe.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne connais pas ma mère.

-Toutes les mères sont pareilles. »

Carla réfléchit un instant puis sourit. Elle se jeta sur Ezelma et lui murmura :

« Tu es vraiment une amie. »

Ezelma chancela. Physiquement à cause du poids de Carla puis mentalement à cause de ce qu'elle lui dit. Amie. D'une certaine manière elle s'en voulait. D'une autre elle en été heureuse. Après tout autant en profiter tant qu'elle pouvait. Elles rejoignirent Aurielle à la bibliothèque et furent surprises de voir que l'on pouvait s'amuser tout en faisant ses devoirs. Leurs crises de fou rire finirent par attirer la bibliothécaire qui les expulsa de la bibliothèque. Aurielle et Carla commençaient à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Elles se découvrirent beaucoup de points communs.

Le soir venu Ezelma se remémora la journée. Non seulement parce qu'elle fut particulièrement bonne mais aussi parce qu'elle devait écrire son rapport. Elle s'y mit sérieusement puis monta à la volière. Après que la chouette se fut envolée elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se mit à penser. Elle prenait tout ça vraiment au sérieux et pourtant c'était beaucoup demandé pour une fille de onze ans. Elle était contente d'avoir enfin des amies mais cela ne devait pas la déconcentrer ni l'éloigner de son but.


	4. Chapter 4

4

**Ben finalement je n'ai pas réussi de l'écrire en deux semaines. Quand j'ai vu le retard que j'avais j'ai rapido presto commencé d'écrire, c'est à dire... hier. N'oubliez pas que le droit de meurtre n'as jusqu'à maintenant pas été prononcé! Je trouve ce chapitre court mais c'est déjà bien d'avoir quelque chose non? Je vous promets que vous aurez la suite beaucoup plus rapidement vu que je suis en vacance mercredi! Donc allez ce week end maximum je le publie! Je tiens évidemment à remercier mes adorables reviewers qui se torturent la tête avec des hypothèses : gabee, Fire Slytherin, Sahada, Rebbecca-Black, Drarry 78 et Marc André.**

**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews : j'ai hâte de lire vos hypothèses!**

Les rues sombres de l'allée des Embrumes étaient rarement fréquentées la nuit. Y aller le jour était extrêmement suspect et s'y trouver le soir ne laisser plus aucun doute sur les idées malveillantes ou du moins peu avenantes de la personne concernée. En effet, les personnes s'y rendant étaient souvent des adeptes de la magie noire et plus particulièrement des partisans de Voldemort. Ceux-ci étaient encore nombreux en liberté, à ne pas avoir été découverts, et à toujours conspirer. Cependant ils restaient silencieux et cachés, du fait personne n'y pensait. Ce soir-là, les rues de l'allée des Embrumes n'étaient pas tout à fait vides. D'un pas empressé, un homme encapuchonné d'une cape marron, tenant fermement dans sa main une lettre froissée, y circulait sans regarder autour de lui, ce qui était bien rare chez les passants nocturnes qui s'assuraient habituellement de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais celui-ci semblait ne pas y faire attention, étant préoccupé par son papier qu'il lisait parfois tout en continuant sa marche à vive allure et se dirigeant vers un bar, le Cyclon, endroit bien connu des mages noirs. Il ne s'arrêta pas une seconde devant la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement. A l'intérieur les quelques personnes attablées ne firent pas attention à lui, même le barman ne daigna pas lever le regard pour servir son client. L'homme s'approcha d'une table déjà occupée par un autre, buvant une Biéraubeurre. Celui-ci resta silencieux pendant que le nouvel arrivé s'asseyait. Il finit sa boisson, puis après avoir posé sa chope, il parla le premier :

« Alors quelles sont ces nouvelles qui t'agite tant ? »

Il ne répondit pas et lui glissa la lettre. Son voisin la prit et la déplia lentement. Au cours de sa lecture un air ébahi apparut sur son visage et on pouvait voir ses yeux parcourir la lettre de gauche à droite de façon de plus en plus rapide. Il s'arrêta, réfléchit un instant et relut la lettre plus lentement. Enfin il la posa sur la table et un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

« C'est ça qui te faisait peur ?

Son interlocuteur ne releva pas et prit la parole :

- Sa fille ! S'il a une fille c'est qu'il est forcément vivant.

-Tu ne réfléchis pas assez Roger. Rien ne prouve qu'il soit vivant. Elle aurait pu déjà être enceinte. Non par contre elle, il est évident qu'elle a survécu. Ce qui pourrait poser problèmes.

-Leur fille a peut être 11 ans mais s'ils...

-Part dans l'hypothèse qu'il est mort, le coupa t-il brusquement.

-Si elle est restée cachée pendant toutes ces années, elle ne va pas tout foutre en l'air juste pour les études de sa fille. Je veux dire je pense qu'elle est à Poudlard pour une autre raison. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux après cette déclaration et l'autre se leva avec sa chope pour se resservir de la Biéraubeurre. Il se rassit et son voisin vit sa baguette sortir légèrement de sa poche et produire les mouvements d'un sort. Sans doute pour éviter qu'ils soient entendus. Il rangea rapidement sa baguette et continua la conversation :

« J'y pensais aussi. Et c'est même plus que probable. Il va falloir faire très attention. Avec un peu de chance elle n'est encore au courant de rien mais si c'est le cas, on pourrait peut-être s'en servir.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Ecris à Danny et dis-lui de bien surveiller la gamine. Sans se faire remarquer. Si elle est envoyée pour la raison qu'on pense elle doit être sur ses gardes.

-Met-on les autres au courant ?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas effrayer nos troupes. Leur espoir est assez fragile.

-Sev ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas leur cacher. Ils pourraient facilement l'apprendre. Certains ont des enfants à Poudlard, y as-tu pensé ?

-Très bien, fais passer la nouvelle mais pas comme un problème. Fais en sorte qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. »

Il but d'un trait sa Biéraubeurre et se leva. Ce fut le signe de la fin de leur réunion.

A leur sortie, un air embrumé les attendit. D'un simple signe de tête, ils se dirent au revoir et transplanèrent en même temps. Peu de temps après, une autre personne, encapuchonnées de vert, sortit du bar. Elle marcha gracieusement le long de la rue et ses talons claquant au sol étaient le seul bruit pouvant être entendu aux alentours. La femme, car vous l'aurez compris s'en était une, se dirigea jusqu'à un magasin de potions Brendford et y entra en habitué. A l'intérieur, elle laissa tomber sa cape sur une chaise et laissa couler sa longue chevelure noire. Ses yeux se baladèrent un instant sur les étagères puis elle attrapa un serpent qui s'y trouvait et celui-ci s'enroula sur son bras, ravit de retrouver sa maîtresse. Elle s'approcha du comptoir où un homme âgé se tenait déjà.

« Sers-moi un verre, Wisk.

L'intéressé sourit, fit apparaître un verre et le remplit à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Ne revients-tu pas d'un bar ? Tu aurais pu en profiter.

-Si je voulais les entendre il valait mieux que je reste sobre.

Wisk prit un air sérieux et inquiet, il demanda :

-Alors ? Sont-ils au courant ?

-Evidemment. Je savais bien que c'était un risque à encourir pour ma fille mais je l'ai bien entraînée. Elle saura se débrouiller. Et Nagini est près d'elle, finit-elle malicieusement tout en caressant la tête de son serpent.

L'homme sembla légèrement dégoûté et but d'un trait un autre verre comme pour oublier l'animal. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi Alma aimer ses animaux. Une passion qu'elle avait donnait à sa fille. Essayant d'ignore le reptile qui se tortillait devant lui il poursuivit la conversation :

-Qu'as-tu entendu d'autres sur leurs projets ?

-Rien de plus hélas, ils ont rapidement fait apparaître un sort de surdité autour d'eux. Cependant j'en ai reconnu un. Notre cher _ami _Sev. »

Elle but sa boisson avec un faible, mais perceptible, sourire sadique. Elle imagina un instant toutes les tortures qu'elles pourraient lui infliger. Elle s'arrêta devant l'air effrayé de Whisk. Elle avait dû laisser percevoir ses émotions. Celui-ci, il était vrai, ne savait pas toujours comment s'y prendre avec elle. Il savait qu'elle n'est pas entièrement mauvaise. Du moins quand ça ne concernait pas tout ce qui étaient liés à Voldemort.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de chose et d'autre, de potions principalement. Wisk en était un grand créateur et il avait enseignait à Elma tout son savoir. Puis la jeune femme revêtit sa cape et disparut. Après ces quelques présences dans l'allée des Embrumes tout fut silencieux et vide.


	5. Chapter 5

5

**Ouah qu'un jour de retard! Bon on ouvrira le champagne quand je n'aurais vraiment plus aucun retard. Prions toujours! Avant de vous laisser lire la suite je tiens absolument à remercier mes admirables reviewers, qui se creusent toujours la tête, mais qui se posent parfois les bonnes questions... Donc ****-merci à Arvedin : "super" quel grand mot! c'est très gentil. Tes questions auront bien entendu des réponses mais... pas tout de suite!****-merci à Phoenix 5: pour sa reviews très constructives! Te rends-tu comptes que j'ai failli écrire il lisat! Je suis bonne à pendre! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout du tout et j'ai evidemment corriger cette infamie! ****-merci à Vénice : comme je suis désolé de vous torturer autant! comme pour les autres je ne peux te répondre maintenant... ****-merci à Sahada : toutes vos hypothèses sont bienvenue et celle-ci est très intérressante ****-merci à Fire Slytherin: c'est normal que vous n'ayez pas tout de suite les réponses et d'autres questions vont se poser mais je vous le promets vous aurez petit à petit des reponses, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise tant!****-merci à Rebecca-Black: ... j'ai failli écrire quelque chose qui m'aurait trahi oups oups**

**Voilà je vous laisse tranquille, prochain chapitre probablement dans la semaine. Quand à celui-ci j'y ai laissé un petit clin d'œil qui vous devriez apercevoir...**

Ezelma était d'une fatigue extrême en ce nouveau jour qui débutait. La veille, les filles de première année de Serpentard avait eu la brillante idée de se faire une « pyjama partie », ce qui signifiait qu'elles s'étaient toutes couchées vers cinq heure du matin… pour se lever deux heures plus tard. En y repensant cette soirée n'avait pas été aussi médiocre qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Certes, le début, réservé à un discours extrêmement égocentrique pour la plupart de ces adolescentes pourri gâtées, l'avait particulièrement soûlé. Mais la suite avait été bien plus amusante entres des concours d'imitations et de dégustation de bonbons de Bertie Crochue. C'en était aussi ensuivit des histoires d'horreurs, qui grâce à un sort d'une de ses camarades, Pam, donnait l'impression d'être dans le cadre même de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire dans un cimetière brumeux ou dans une pièce terriblement silencieuse et sombre. Après cette effroyable trouille, Aurielle qui avait décidé de ragaillardir les cœurs, avait prit un coussin et avait débuté une longue bataille de polochon qui les avait extenuées et les avait enfin consentit à aller se coucher. Et maintenant Ezelma essayait de mettre une chaussette mais, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, n'y arrivait pas. Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle essayait d'enfiler son chapeau ! Veiller ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Quand elle fut complètement habillée elle sourit en vainqueur comme ayant réussi un grand exploit. Elle se tourna vers Aurielle pour voir si son amie n'avait pas enfilée son pantalon à la place de son t-shirt mais celle-ci était tranquillement couchée sur le ventre, entièrement habillée, parfaitement réveillée, et relisant la lettre envoyée par ses parents la veille lors de la distribution du courrier.

« Parce que tu arrives à lire! s'exclama Ezelma

Sans se retourner, l'intéressée lui répondit tranquillement :

-Et oui, incroyable hein ? Tu vois certaines personnes ont reçu une éducation et bien que cela soit stupéfiant pour toi ces personnes savent lire !

Ezelma lui jeta son sac à la tête et toutes les deux rirent. Elle s'assit brusquement à côté d'Aurielle et celle-ci plia rapidement la lettre ce qui surprit Ezelma. Confuse et prit de doute, elle feint de n'avoir rien remarquer et continua :

-Je voulais dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est et dans l'état dans lequel je suis, pour moi se serait pareil qu'essayer de déchiffrer du troll ! »

Elles rigolèrent encore mais Aurielle semblait gênée et ne savait plus quoi dire. Ezelma lui proposa de descendre déjeuner.

« Je te rejoins tout de suite. Je vais d'abord ranger mes affaires. »

Ezelma lui sourit et sortit de la chambre mais lorsqu'elle fut en dehors de la pièce tout sourire avait disparu et un air sérieux l'avait remplacé. Peut-être que cette lettre contenaient tout simplement des éléments privés pour Aurielle et sans doute elle devenait un peu parano mais elle ne pouvait courir le risque. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'être en possession de ce bout de papier. Du moins tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles de sa mère qui devait lui donner une réponse à propose des Malfoy. Ennemis ou non ?

Pendant ce temps, Aurielle s'était assise sur le lit et réfléchissait. Tout le monde semblaient le penser mais pourtant c'était faux, elle ne s'était pas approcher d'Ezelma dans le but d'en savoir un peu plus sur Harry Potter. Elle voulait une amie et elle avait réussit à l'avoir. Mais cela ne semblait pas plaire à ses parents. Elle pensait qu'après leur en avoir fait part ils lui demanderaient d'interroger Ezelma sur son père mais ce ne fut pas le cas et ils lui demandèrent clairement de ne pas chercher et de même s'éloigner d'elle. Elle relut un passage écrit pas son père : _Il y a des tas d'autres élèves avec qui tu pourrait être amie. Je te le demande ma chérie, ne te fais pas de faux espoir et reste éloigné d'elle. _Comment ça de faux espoir ? Pourquoi devrait-elle s'éloigner ? Elle jeta rageusement la lettre. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?! Elle allait partir mais un doute l'assaillit brusquement. Et si, justement, il savait ?

Assises à la table des Serpentards, Ezelma et Aurielle déjeunaient silencieusement, toutes les deux perdues dans leurs pensées. Comme si l'idée de faire une pyjama partie c'était répandu dans tout l'école, la majorité des élèves ressemblaient ce matin à des zombies, mangeant machinalement, le regard éteint. Ainsi les professeurs furent étonnés du silence exceptionnel auquel ils avaient droit ce matin. Certains directeurs des maisons, indignés contre cette attitude peu sérieuse, commencèrent à parler des sanctions à prendre. Le professeur Courtney prit la défense des élèves :

« Allons bon ! Qu'allons-nous faire ? Punir des centaines d'élèves.

-Il nous faut trouver les coupables, cria presque le directeur de Poufsouffle, Denis Craw, en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Coupable ! Tout de suite les grands mots. Ils n'ont pas mis le feu au château. Quand à ceux qui ont organisés cette... « fête », on peut dire que tous les élèves y ont mis du leurs, donc nous revenons au point de départ : punir tous les élèves. Stupide !

-Et bien pourquoi pas ! rétorqua la directrice de Serdaigle, mme Bovary. Ce sera bien la première fois mais nous trouverons très certainement une punition collective efficace. Qu'en pensez-vous professeur Londubat ?

Le directeur de Gryffondor, qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait rien dit, fut surpris dans la dégustation de son omelette et rougit violemment en essayant de finir le plus rapidement sa bouchée pour répondre.

-Eh bien... Je ne pense pas qu'il faut voir cela comme un acte criminel...

-Ah ah ! s'exclama triomphante le professeur Courtney. »

Ils continuèrent ensuite une longue conversation qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un débat. Mais les élèves avaient vraiment tout prévu : des potions de réveil, très certainement achetées dans la boutique F&G Weasley qui était réputée pour toutes sortes d'objets ou potions, dont ses après-fêtes, circulèrent entre les tables. Des conversations, des rires, des cris fusèrent petit à petit un peu partout dans la salle. Un matin ordinaire était assez calme. Un matin pendant lequel les élèves avaient bu une potion de réveil était extrêmement bruyant et donnaient envie aux professeurs de se jeter tête la première dans un mur. Ils affichèrent alors un sourire crispé et douloureux et semblèrent respirer pour la première fois quand les élèves se calmèrent pour recevoir leur courrier. Et cette fois-ci c'est ravie qu'Ezelma observait les volatiles. Elle avait effectivement aperçut leur magnifique chouette harfang au pelage blanc et marron clair. Enfin elle saurait quoi faire ! Elle regarda Aurielle qui déballait ses friandises journalières. Elle allait enfin savoir pour les Malfoy. Elle attrapa rapidement la lettre, manquant d'emporter avec la patte de la pauvre bête qui essayait d'obtenir de la nourriture et des caresses. Elle lui donna un peu de pain puis tout en la caressant, elle décacheta la lettre et avala avidement les mots écrits par sa mère. _Je puis t'assurer que les Malfoy ne représentent pas une menace…_ Cela la rassura. Elle se sentit mieux, si c'était sa mère qui le disait ! Elle avait eu peur pendant un moment. Si jamais Aurielle aurait été une traîtresse, alors qu'elle commençait à lui faire confiance… Elle ne préféra pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire. Elle et sa mère partageait une même cruauté en ce qui concernait leurs ennemis. Mais elle perdit toute sa joie en lisant la suite : _N'oublie que tu ne dois pour autant faire confiance à personne_. Oui, hélas, elle le savait. Cela pouvait tout compromettre et ainsi elle ne devait pas courir le risque. Elle lut rapidement la suite, impatiente de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. A la fin de la lecture, elle réfléchit un moment puis sourit, contente d'avoir enfin les instructions.

Tout ce qu'elle fit pendant la matinée, ce fut souriante et heureuse, de l'apprentissage au nettoyage de bouse de licorne, un très bon engrais en botanique pour la culture de plantes carnivores, jusqu'à la rédaction d'une pile de devoirs immenses. Carla, se massant la main, voyant toujours Ezelma sourire en écrivant, jeta sa plume sur la table et, exaspérée, laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. A côté d'elle, Aurielle regardait dans une autre direction, se passant sa plume sur les lèvres. Celle-ci devint tout à coup heureuse et se recoiffa en rangeant quelques mèches. Ezelma et Carla curieuse regardèrent un jeune homme brun, très séduisant grâce à ses yeux bleu clair qui d'une marche très sûr s'approchait de leur table.

« Salut les filles. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas vous déranger mais est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à votre table ? Toutes les autres sont prises et j'ai un sérieux devoir de potions à finir. »

Sans consulter les autres, Aurielle, sourire béat, hocha de la tête. Il s'assit entre Ezelma et elle. Il était en troisième année mais n'appréciait vraiment pas les cours de potions. Ezelma l'aida avec plaisir. Quand ils eurent finit leurs devoirs, ils commencèrent à faire un peu plus connaissance. Etant à Serpentard, il réagit avec une certaine froideur lorsqu'il apprit que Carla était à Gryffondor et se concentra sur les deux demoiselles à ses côté, mettant Carla de côté qui, se sentant de trop, partit pour… « faire quelque chose ». Elles apprirent qu'il était batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, né dans une famille riche et de sang-pur évidemment. Lorsqu'il fut partit Ezelma s'écria brusquement :

« Il ne nous à même pas dit comment il s'appelait !

L'air rêveuse, cette fois-ci mâchant sa plume, Aurielle lui répondit :

-Il s'appelle Danny, Danny Osburn. »

Le soir, après les habituels rituels d'Ezelma, soit écrire son rapport et nourrir son serpent, les filles se couchèrent cette fois-ci beaucoup plus tôt. Mais peu après minuit, une ombre bougea dans la chambre. Ezelma se leva et ouvrit sa valise. Elle sortit d'abord une longue cape, douce et soyeuse. La cape d'invisibilité de son père. Elle la regarda un moment. Elle avait hâte d'enfin pourvoir la porter. Ensuite, elle prit Nagini et le posa par terre. Elle lui siffla doucement :

« _Alors, montre-moi où se trouve cette chambre des secrets._ »


End file.
